Who to choose: Hinata or Sakura?
by twilightfanforever09
Summary: This is a story about Naruto falling in love with Sakura and Hinata, they both get jealous of each other and start a fight...Who will win Naruto's heart? please comment if I should continue or not this is my first story...
1. Chapter 1

The sixth hokage: Naruto???

Naruto was running down Elm Street when Kakashi sensei called him. "Naruto!!! You have to come! This is important!" Naruto didn't know what was going on, probably some emergency or whatever so he ran back the way he came and came to a halt when a sign said "congrats lord hokage!" Naruto didn't know who this was for so he waited until Sakura busting out,

"Naruto! You're the new hokage!!! What are you waiting on??? Come on and take your stupid picture!" Naruto blushed as he stood still for his picture, Sakura….saying MY name……

"H-h-hello……"came a sweet, shy voice. Naruto turned around to see Hinata looking towards him, blushing like crazy, face beet red.

"Oh, hello Hinata" Naruto smiled as she blushed even more. He walked over towards her and she walked slowly towards him. As they reached each other he gave her a bear hug and she was definitely blushing like crazy going every shad of red. When Naruto stopped hugging, "pretty cool I'm the new hokage isn't it?" Hinata nodded as she tripped over a rock. Naruto caught her before she fell and she stuttered,

"T-t-thank you…"

"No prob!" Naruto smiled his goofy smile and she giggled. When the ceremony and party was over she walked to his house.

"So….um, I'll see you tomorrow???" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yeah, just stop by my house around 5ish?" Naruto said,

"Okay, sure!" Hinata smiled sweetly as she left. Naruto sighed as he stared at the falling sun. It's beautiful…Just like Hinata…..WTF??? Where'd that come from??? I don't like her like that?! Okay, so maybe you do Naruto….NO! I like Sakura!!! Naruto fell asleep on his porch as Hinata shook him violently,

"Naruto wake up!!! What's wrong???" Hinata said worriedly as Naruto started to shake. Naruto woke up,

"Huh? Why am I asleep here???" Naruto asked aloud. Hinata blushed as she kept her little distance from him. Naruto just blurted out, "you wanna go on a date with me?" Hinata blushed a deep shade of blood red.

"S-s-sure….like today?" Hinata asked shyly as Naruto smiled shyly for the first time.

"Yeah, wherever you want to go."Naruto said as she smiled,

"Right now???" she asked as he said walked towards the place where they sunset was rising. They sat down on a hill to watch the sunrise. Together. Naruto turned to look at Hinata; I've never felt this way about Hinata before. Why now? Naruto turned around to see straight as Hinata looked at him. Wow, I'm on a date…with Naruto! She thought to herself as she caught herself thinking about Naruto again. Why am I in love with him??? Why do I love him the way I do?

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said happily, he didn't mean to but grabbed her hand and she blushed as she looked down.

"Yes..?" She said shyly, still looking down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm…..will you….go out with me?" Naruto asked shyly as Hinata's eyes brightened.

"YES!!! I'D LOVE TO!!!" Hinata said a little too loud. Kakashi looked towards where Naruto was on smirked. Naruto, Kakashi thought, how devilish of you, winning Hinata's and Sakura's heart. Sasuke was walking to The Lake, his favorite place to go when he got extremely depressed. When he got there he only discovered Sakura was sobbing on the rock he liked to sit at. Sasuke walked over and said,

"Excuse me Sakura, you're in my spot." Sakura looked up and blushed as she looked down so fast it hurt her neck.

"S-s-sorry Sasuke…." Sakura murmured as she got up. Sasuke noticed tears rolling down her face,

"Are you okay? Sakura answer me!" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"I-it's nothing….just that my mom and dad are dead." Sakura said a little too fast. Sasuke looked sad,

"Oh Sakura…I'm so sorry…" Sasuke murmured as he took her hand. Sakura blushed even harder as she took his hand. Sakura looked at Sasuke as she saw the pain in his eyes. Ever since his parents died he's been acting as though nobody mattered. But…why do I care about Sakura??? I haven't felt this way ever since my clan has been killed by my own brother, Itachi. Sasuke's free hand tightened into a fist as he saw Sakura looking at him. Oops! She sees the pain in my eyes, I bet. So he shook it off and looked as cool and calm as though there was no slip-up.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"What are you talking about Sakura? Nothing is wrong…" Sasuke glared at her as she shivered.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I thought something was wrong since I saw pain in your eyes…" she trailed off as he looked sad.

"Sakura…my parents died when I was young, I didn't know any better and ran off to see if my parents were dead too, because everyone else was dead. When I arrived and saw them lying in the front room dead I stared at them continuously until I heard a noise from behind so I turned around and it was my brother Itachi. Itachi started to laugh and I asked what was funny, he said 'I'm about to kill you and there will only be one Uchiha left. That will be me!' I did something I haven't done in a long time. I cried…" Sasuke looked down as he shed a few tears.

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura said as she put her arms around him. Sasuke looked up as he continued crying.

"I-I-I'm sorry that I'm crying I just never told anyone about this…" he said as he cried on her shoulder. Sakura put her hand on his hair and rubbed it.

"It's okay it's good to let things out…" She said as he looked up and wiped the tears away.

"Okay…" he said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey Naruto! Good catch!!!"Kakashi yelled, smirking. Naruto blushed,

"Kakashi! You don't know anything between me and Hinata!" Naruto yelled back. Kakashi yelled back,

"Of course I do! You're going out with Hinata!" Naruto blushed wildly and walked down to see Kakashi.

"Can you just shut up and leave us alone?"Naruto asked politely.


End file.
